


Undeniably Unreal

by Creedmes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Keith hugs a pillow. that's what I mean by that), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Implied Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Shiro (Voltron), pillow hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creedmes/pseuds/Creedmes
Summary: Keith has been wanting Shiro for a long time now. They've hadn't had time to have sex in a while, and now that it was Shiro's turn to be in control, Shiro wanted to be as slow and loving as possible.





	Undeniably Unreal

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, okay? I couldn't be bothered to give them a condom because fuck it, I didn't want it to drag on longer than it already did. I was embarrassed writing this already, and I didn't need to add more wait time to get to the moment when they finally get to do it. Don't @ me  
> I don't write porn a lot, so let me have this, okay!?!? Y'all have no idea how hard it was for me to try and write this without dropping it. I'm so embarrassed by my own writing that I can't believe I would write something like this!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://creedmes.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/creedmes)

Lying on his stomach with his legs laid flat on the bed, Keith reached up to grab at the pillow just above him. Twisting it around so that it was vertical rather than horizontal, he tucked the pillow underneath him between his body and the mattress. It was a favorite position of his that made him gave him the sense of being safe while relinquishing his entire being to the man sitting behind him. He’d never admit it, but he loved hugging a pillow whenever he and Shiro were together like this. Wrapping his arms around the plush thing, Keith linked both hands onto his wrists to keep the pillow from sliding away and let out a happy sigh. His favorite position, indeed.

One warm hand settled over his hip and he reacted to the touch by canting his hips in the air. Keith let his head flop down on the top half of the pillow he had left for his head to rest on. He didn’t need to hold his head up or anything. He just had to let himself relax and let Shiro take things slow with him.

That one hand rubbed circles along his hip before migrating closer toward a round cheek to gently squeeze it. Keith couldn’t help the little smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Baby?” Shiro’s low voice said, a hint of apprehension hiding in his tone.

Keith pressed his mouth against the soft pillow and made a pleased noise back in acknowledgement.

“How are you doing so far?”

Moving his head to the side to free his mouth, Keith let out a quiet “good” in response.

With that, Keith heard Shiro’s other hand—the bionic one—whir to life to retrieve something from their bedside table. Turning his head to the right, Keith watched as that hand picked up a bottle of lube and brought it back to Shiro. While Shiro busied himself with the lube, his other hand settled itself to pet and squeeze Keith by the hip, to which he wiggled at in anticipation.

He listened as Shiro opened the bottle and drizzled a generous amount of lube between Keith’s cheeks. The bottle was snapped closed and set aside. Feeling that wonderful robotic hand slowly fill the space between his two cheeks, a finger pressing lightly against his hole was enough for Keith to let out the tiniest moan. He’s been so needy lately. Even brushing up against Shiro if they happened to pass each other in a particularly small hallway had been enough to rile him up recently. It’s left him wanting Shiro even more, and now that they finally have each other tonight, Keith hid his excited smile into the pillow under him again.

With his voice muffled, Keith whispered, “Please.”

A light chuckle came from Shiro. The finger that circled agonizingly slow around his hole picked up in speed, but only slightly. It wasn’t enough to satiate him—not enough to get another moan out of him—so Keith tried to rock his hips back in the hope that Shiro would take the hint he didn’t want to be teased like this. He liked being teased sometimes. But not today. He  _ wanted _ Shiro so bad he didn’t think he’d be able to wait any longer before he’d fall into the depths of desire and carnal need. It felt like they had spent too much time apart, and now that they’re together for once, Keith didn’t want them to waste their time with attentive foreplay even though he knew it was incredibly necessary.

Pushing his hips back again with Shiro pulling his finger away in response, Keith groaned and turned his head so that the left side of his face could peek over his shoulder. He watched as beautiful eyes stared back at him. He didn’t tear his eyes away from the challenging stare. Shiro was almost always like this: trying to see who would fall hard for the other first. Most of the time it was Keith, but today wasn’t going to be that day!

Blushing madly, Keith sighed when Shiro’s finger went back to continue what it was doing. He couldn’t figure out how to speak to get his words to come out in a coherent sentence. Even though he was being teased to hell by one delightful finger that refused to dip inside, it still felt amazing. But it still wasn’t enough.

“Please, Shiro,” Keith moaned, “hurry up. I need you now.”

“Hush,” Shiro whispered to him. Leaning down, Keith felt the cool air that hit his back fill in with the beginning of Shiro’s warm body. He was vaguely aware of the cock that pressed against the side of his thigh and tried not to lose himself to fantasize about it. Before Shiro said anything else, he slowly let that tantalizing finger slip in up to the second knuckle. A little sigh escaped Keith’s mouth and he was just barely able to hear Shiro’s languid voice tell him, “You’ll take what I give you. All in good time, Keith.”

Holding his eyes shut, Keith focused on keeping his body from shaking. His knees bent to lift his hips up but he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stay up like this for much longer. Instead of giving a warning or an indication he was going back down, Keith let gravity take care of everything so that his legs could flatten against the bed again. Shiro mused at the half-hearted attempt of a desperate display of want and need. Keith buried his face into the pillow and hugged it tighter to his chest.

He listened as Shiro hummed happily to himself as he prepared Keith, and when he dove in a second finger, the shocked gasp Keith made had Shiro chuckling. He didn’t know how much he wanted—no, needed—Shiro, that even two fingers inside him was enough to make him want to come. He hadn’t even touched himself and he felt like he was painfully hard pressed against the mattress already. The comforter he lied on was soft enough for him to rut against without having to worry about hurting himself or irritating his skin.

Whimpering into the pillow, Keith made little thrusts back every time Shiro began to withdraw his fingers. And when Shiro dove them back in near to the hilt, Keith pushed himself forward as well. He rocked along with Shiro’s rhythm to savor how he felt like he was blushing from head to toe. Any noise Shiro made fell on deaf ears as Keith kept his eyes closed and heard nothing but pleasant static. He focused his entire mind on trying not to come too early. Deep within his navel he felt the familiar sensation of feeling blissfully warm and needing something  _ more _ than just two fingers inside him.

Unlocking his hands from his own grip and taking an arm out from under the pillow, Keith grabbed a fistful of his own hair near the top of his head. The body hovering above him shifted around and he felt those two fingers withdraw from him completely. Letting out a small whimper, Keith opened his eyes to glance back over his shoulder to see what was going on. He watched as Shiro stretched across his body to grab something to Keith’s right. He didn’t bother turning his head to look. He just wanted Shiro to take him now. Enough with the foreplay. He just wanted Shiro.

In Shiro’s bionic hand was a smaller pillow. Keith recognized it as one of the throw pillows that sat on the bed outside of the covers. It was only supposed to make the bed look nice and it coincidentally matched the gray top comforter he was lying on in a patterned gray case. Before Keith could say anything to ask what Shiro planned on doing with it, Shiro set his flesh hand on the small of Keith’s back to pat him gently to get his attention.

“Lift your hips for me, love.”

Doing as he’d been told, Keith used his knees once again to help push his hips up in the air. The soft pillow brushed past his blushing cock and he shivered as the soft material felt like it might be too much for him to handle. With Shiro’s hand still on Keith’s lower back, he helped push Keith back down so he could settle onto the pillow. With his hips propped up now, it felt like it will be easier for them to have sex like this rather than having Keith lie flat on the bed. The angling should probably help and Keith wanted to say something but couldn’t think of what to say at first.

“Shiro,” he tried. He released his hand from the balled up mass of hair he held in a fist to let his hand rest on the bed. Staring at the handsome man, Keith felt a creeping blush paint his face. Even after spending so much time with him, he still found himself being flushed and nervous like he was talking to his crush for the first time. “What about you?”

Shiro brought his face closer to Keith and began peppering the area between his neck and shoulder with sweet kisses. Between his barrage of kisses, Shiro asked, “What about me?” His breath on Keith’s skin made him shudder and Keith was aware enough to notice that Shiro crawled on top of him and leaned forward to kiss his body. With his hand face down on the bed next to his pillow, Keith watched as Shiro let his own flesh hand travel up the length of Keith’s arm to place it on top of his hand.

Before he could lose himself with everything that was going on, Keith made sure he didn’t close his eyes when he tried to look back at Shiro. He didn’t let those wonderfully warm kisses distract him to say, “I want to make you feel good too. Let me up.”

The hum that sounded in his ear wasn’t one that seemed to want to comply with that order. Keith tried to push himself up because he didn’t want Shiro to be left with nothing given back, but the bionic hand found its place on the middle of Keith’s back to prevent him from getting up any further. He made an attempt to go against Shiro, but that hand was a lot stronger than he was expecting.

“Come on, Shiro, let me up,” Keith groaned against the force. It felt like he was trying to hold up a tree he didn’t realize would be as heavy as it apparently was. But that hand refused to move until Keith decided the man wasn’t going to budge until he quit trying. Rolling his eyes, Keith flopped back down onto his pillow and shot a playful glare back at Shiro who watched him with a smile on his face.

Keith saw Shiro come in close to plant more kisses along his neck to travel up right next to his ear. Using his bionic hand, Shiro swept away the loose locks of Keith’s hair to whisper into his ear, “I will take my pleasure in watching you enjoy yourself.”

“That’s not what I meant.” The whiny tone Keith used made Shiro smile back at him, however, he remained adamant on his own plan of how the night should play out. Keith mentally cringed at how pathetic his own voice sounded, but he wanted Shiro to know that he didn’t like the idea of not returning the favor. It just didn’t feel right for him to take and not give back.

As before, Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s back to keep him down. Instead of fighting against it, and knowing that the man wasn’t going to let him up, Keith lied back down with a humph. If Shiro wasn’t going to let him at least go down on him as repayment, then he’ll make a mental note to repay him some other time. Keith wouldn’t mind focusing all of his time on Shiro, and Shiro better let him handle the reins when that time came. No way was he going to let Shiro be in charge when it was Keith’s turn to give.

“Fine, you win,” Keith told him in a quiet, yet accepting voice.

Humming at that, Shiro planted one final kiss on the middle of Keith’s back between his shoulder blades before moving away. His heat disappeared off his back which Keith immediately mourned and yearned for. He watched as Shiro’s hand drifted away from his own and he suddenly wished that Shiro could still hold his hand. Keith tried his best to look over his shoulder to see what Shiro was doing once he was out of sight. He had to look away every few seconds since his vision started to cloud up with black spots. But once his sight cleared after looking away, he let his eyes go back to find his love again; keeping an eye on him to see what he did next.

With his flesh hand on one side of canted hips, Shiro popped open the lube bottle once again with his other hand and poured more lube between Keith’s cheeks. Hearing the snap of the bottle being clicked closed, he felt the slightest weight of the bed dipping as Shiro cast the bottle aside. The familiar touch of two fingers went back to rubbing circles around his hole and Keith rolled his eyes at the gentle touch. He stuck both arms back underneath the pillow he lied on and hugged it close to himself again. With the help of the throw pillow under his hips, he was able to thrust along with Shiro after those two fingers carefully sunk back in.

Pinching his eyebrows together and closing his eyes, Keith let out little moans as Shiro let his fingers pick up in speed. The warmth in his lower region blossomed and he shivered when two hooked fingers grazed and pressed against the spot inside him that made him see imaginary stars.

“Hn . . . Shiro,” Keith groaned. He didn’t open his eyes. He just wanted to feel everything he could out of those two wonderful fingers. He covered his mouth with the edge of the pillow when Shiro pulled out his fingers and began to test for resistance by attempting to add a third.

With his blood running hot under his skin, Keith growled. It’s been too long since they’ve been together. And yet, Shiro still believed they should take a lot of time and care before they get to the fun part of their night. He wanted to snap at Shiro for wasting so much time when they could be getting started. Before he could find the words on the tip of his tongue to bark at the  man to hurry up, he felt his backside instinctively push forward when Shiro managed to get a third finger inside him. If Keith had seen stars when Shiro was gently toying with his prostate a second ago, then he might as well be seeing galaxies now.

Whatever words he was trying to get ready to say fell out of his mouth and he pressed his face deep into the pillow again. Little moans escaped his lips with every short thrust of that hand. His noises were part pleasure, part trying to drown out the pleased hum and chuckle Shiro made as he watched. Keith shuddered when the flesh hand that was still on his hip moved to grab and squeeze one of the globes of his ass. He wasn’t sure what Shiro planned to accomplish with such an action, but it felt like he was getting an oddly great massage.

Keith’s eyes fluttered open at how Shiro was able to hit all the right spots inside him with only his fingers. While this was nice being able to feel nothing but splendor right now, it still wasn’t what Keith really wanted. If Shiro was stalling because he wanted to make absolutely sure Keith was ready, then he should have just asked if he was ready. Because he was and this felt like it had been going on long enough. Keith made himself try to ignore Shiro’s wandering hand and thrusting fingers to compose himself.

Lifting his head up off the pillow, he twisted his neck back to tell the man he was more than ready now. The little nod Shiro gave him made butterflies form in Keith’s stomach. He’ll probably never get over the urge of acting like he was talking to a long-time crush with the man he’s loved for so long. Resting his head back down, Keith let out a small “please” to drive home the point he only wanted Shiro more than ever.

"Are you sure?” Shiro said with a bit of hesitation. His fingers stopped and he slowly pulled them back out once again, leaving Keith feeling empty. “I just want to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“Shiro, you’re not going to hurt me. You never have, and you never will. If you hurt me, I’ll tell you. Now, please, come on.”

“Alright, if you insist,” Shiro sighed with a laugh in his voice. He patted Keith on the back to get his attention, and when Keith caught his eyes to see, Shiro pointed to the bottle of lube to his right. “Could you get that for me, please.”

Taking his hand out from the safe underside of the pillow, Keith leaned over to reach the bottle. He grabbed hold of the end of the bottle and pulled it toward him to hold more firmly in his hand. Holding it out for Shiro, he waited until it left his hand so that he could tuck his arm back under the soft pillow. He assumed Shiro was getting himself slicked up and that thought only excited him more. Keith could feel how hard he was after being pressed and trapped against the throw pillow that was still supporting his hips.

Growling low in his throat, Keith tried to get his knees under him to push his hips up a few inches off the bed. He didn’t want to rub up against anything for too long or else he might risk coming too early from overstimulation. And that was something he didn’t want to happen when they were so close to finally getting to have sex again. There was no way he was going to let his own excitement and arousal ruin this moment for either of them. He could keep himself together long enough to enjoy his time with Shiro.

Keith didn’t bother hiding the smile on his face when he heard Shiro tsk-ing at his impatience. He grabbed hold of both wrists in each hand underneath the pillow again and tried to scoot the pillow down to get comfortable. He heard the same snap of the bottle being closed and Keith felt his heart racing in response. Shiro hummed at the display Keith was trying to show him, and that made Keith blush harder when he tried to visualise in his head what Shiro must be seeing.

The drag of Shiro’s flesh hand on his ass sent a small wave of chills to run up the length of his spine. Keith let out a little moan at that and he wanted to kick Shiro for chuckling. At the touch of two firm hands grabbing either side of Keith’s hips, he wiggled his ass and parted his legs. He made sure to lie on the right side of his face so that he could try his best to watch Shiro from over a shoulder. His vision started to disappear under the black spots again, and he tried to combat it with turning his head more. But unless he wanted to risk winding up with an ache in his neck later, he might as well steal little glances between the spots. He relaxed against the pillow. He made himself stare at the soft folds and wrinkles in the sheets to distract himself from getting too excited too early.

At the sudden touch of something a lot more solid than three bunched up fingers at his hole, Keith blushed harder. His fingernails dug into his wrists as he felt Shiro slowly trail his hand up Keith’s back to set it in the middle. The bionic hand left his hip to help guide himself in. Not sure what to do with himself, Keith let out more impatient noises and tried to silence himself by worrying at his bottom lip.

The sound of Shiro gasping was surprisingly loud once Shiro got past Keith’s resistance. Squeezing his eyes shut, Keith held in his own noises as he hugged the pillow tighter to his body. He shifted around to part his legs more and angled his hips up. Shiro’s bionic hand found its place back at his right hip to hold onto him. The grip was enough for a fine handprint to form, but Keith didn’t care. His eyes rolled near the back of his head once he felt Shiro slowly work his way up to the hilt of his cock. It’s been too long and they’re finally together again.

“Haa . . . Shiro,” Keith sighed. He shimmied his legs to get his knees to help lift his hips off the bed more. Turning his head away, Keith hid his muffled moans into his pillow. Trying to lean himself forward, Keith straightened his back albeit his neck was still twisted to the side. The pillow warmed up as his hot breaths found themselves buried deep into the soft material. He didn’t care if the heat bothered him.

The thrusts were slow and started out long and drawn out, like Shiro was still trying to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt Keith by going too hard too early. Shiro was always like that—wanting to make sure Keith was well over-prepared for this because he didn’t ever want to risk Keith being hurt. It was just Shiro showing his absolute care for Keith, and while it was definitely appreciated, Keith sometimes wished that Shiro wouldn’t take so much time with the foreplay most of the time. Today, however, he was willing to make an exception since he had wanted Shiro to take him anyway he wanted. Little did he know that Shiro planned on doing so with the most gentlest of approaches possible.

The weight of Shiro inside of him only filled Keith with more yearning. He familiarized himself with how Shiro felt and he made sure to live in the moment of each slow thrust.

Shiro’s hand travelled farther up the length of Keith’s back, following along each bump of his spine before trailing off the slope of his left shoulder.

Warm breath made the skin near his neck react with goosebumps, and Keith bit his bottom lip again. Peeking over a shoulder, Keith saw Shiro bending forward to lean over his back. With his flesh hand finding its place in the mattress next to Keith’s head, and the other hand carefully reaching to hold onto his right bicep, Keith watched as Shiro settled himself down low to be closer to him. Shiro opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but there were no words that came out.

An ache bloomed in Keith’s lower back due to his awkward position and he felt his knees give as he let his hips fall back down onto the small pillow. His cock was pitifully trapped once again, but he wasn’t bothered by that. He didn’t even want to try and angle a hand down to try and pump himself to achieve an orgasm. Being close with Shiro like this was already more than he could ever want. He didn’t think he’d admit such a thing, but he missed these tender moments between them. It may just be him being impatient from time to time, but he secretly loved it when they could spend their time together like this.

"Shiro . . .” Keith whispered through a moan.

A deep rumble came from the man at the sound of hearing his own name. His face found a spot on the shelf of Keith’s shoulder where he began to plant kisses along Keith’s skin before travelling up to find the outline of his jaw. The hand that rested on his arm moved up to grab a fistful of hair near the nape of Keith’s neck. It didn’t pull his head to position him however Shiro wanted. It was another sort of weight that kept him further grounded in reality while also lifting him up in what felt like a dream he never knew he wanted.

“I have you now.” Smooth lips tried to slot themselves around the side of Keith’s own. Twisting his neck toward that deep and welcoming voice with those kind lips, Keith gave his all to try and kiss Shiro back despite their current position. Mouth pressed against his as he continued his slow rhythm with his hips, Shiro sighed and muttered, “I love you.”

Even though Keith was trapped underneath Shiro’s large body and had two pillows to hinder most of his movements, Keith still managed to roll his hips in the same direction Shiro moved in. When Shiro snapped his hips forward, Keith made sure to follow suit. Not only was he doing it to move along with Shiro’s body, but it also helped add a little bit of friction to his gushing cock against the throw pillow.

Unhooking his wrist from his own grip, Keith pulled out his hand and held it back to grab the side of Shiro’s head. Carding his fingers through the tuft of hair at the top of Shiro’s head, Keith held onto him like he didn’t want to let him go. Shiro mused at the gesture and responded with another bout of kisses.

Heat and fervor radiated off of Keith’s entire being and he knew Shiro consumed it like it was the last sip of water. Keith felt his face and chest blush more as Shiro began to pick up the slow, grueling pace he had tried to maintain. The man loved taking things slow—terribly slow—but the effort to remain calm and leisurely was always rewarded once they’ve had their fill of passion. Once Shiro got a lick of Keith’s raw lust and desire, there was no way of stopping the man from turning into something close to primal.

Feeling Shiro’s length rub against Keith’s walls made his body shudder. He grasped his hand around the pillow he lied on top of and he squeezed his eyes shut. Shiro moved his head away from his face once Keith released his grip on Shiro’s hair, and the man backed himself up into a position where he leaned over Keith with both hands on either side of Keith’s head on the mattress.

Now that they weren’t wasting time with tender touches and sweet kisses to distract themselves, Keith let out a low moan as he was being rocked against the pillows. He let his free hand grab the comforter below him and he balled up the material in a grip. The distant sound of Shiro muttering his name and other terms of endearment that were often used on him fell on Keith’s ears but his mind was lost to take them in for what they were.

All he could see was the cool gray colors in the comforter and the pillowcase he lied on. All he could hear were those words that hardly made sense to him that Shiro said. And all he could feel was nothing but Shiro’s body moving along in tandem with his.

The familiar feeling in the back of his navel made his sight unfocus. The heavy, deep feeling crept from his navel toward his back and he knew his body was shaking from the sensation. His arms shivered and his legs would have landed him down forcefully onto the bed if he were still trying to hold his hips up in the air. Keith let out a groan that came out low and it ramped up in volume when that overwhelming feeling exploded from his navel to travel into every corner of his body as he came on the pillow.

“Ahh, Shiro . . .” He tried to whisper but it came out more like a scream. Body rolling through the wave of his orgasm, Keith moaned after every thrust. After his initial scream, he resorted to a series of babbles that sounded like he was saying Shiro’s name, but he wasn’t exactly sure if he was even speaking a language the man above him could understand.

All that he knew was that Shiro was saying soft things to him and that he was happy to be with Keith. Beyond that, whatever other words that came out of Shiro disappeared with the hot air he breathed.

Closing his eyes, Keith let his hand slacken its grip to release the top comforter.

Through the static and faux waterfall sounds that flooded his hearing, Keith barely heard Shiro say something along the lines that he was close to coming as well. Face heating up again, Keith bit his bottom lip and kneaded it between his teeth. He released it and opened his eyes to look at Shiro.

“In me,” Keith murmured.

“What was that?” Shiro said, a little more coherent now than his previous ramblings.

“I want you . . . to come in me.” Keith raised his hand to weakly comb through and hold onto the length of his hair. His face relaxed as his orgasm high slowly brought him back down from the peak. Before Shiro could say anything, Keith interrupted whatever words Shiro tried to get ready to say by telling him, “Do it. I want you to . . . I want you, Shiro.”

That was all it took. Both hands on either side of him struggled to keep Shiro’s body up as he let Keith’s words get to him. There was no turning back for the man and Keith let a small, tired smile form on his face as Shiro’s thrusts lost their precise rhythm and stuttered. Keith let out a sigh when he felt Shiro bury himself to the hilt and come inside him like he had asked for.

Releasing his hair, Keith wrapped his arm around Shiro’s and held onto his thick wrist like it was the only thing keeping him in reality. Nails dug into skin, but Shiro made no indication that it bothered him. He wanted to hold onto Shiro forever, but that arm he held was lifted and taken away from him.

Shiro slowly pulled out of Keith and the sudden loss of weight and feeling empty left Keith yearning for him again. It was like they had been disconnected and will have to wait to reconnect later.

Rather than feel the bed shift as Shiro made to leave and grab a towel, Keith felt the bed dip on his right side as the man found his place next to Keith. The arm he had tried to keep from leaving him came back and dragged Keith off both pillows and over to press his back flush to Shiro’s front. Shiro’s face came into view and he showed Keith how much he loved him by planting a series of kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Smiling at the affection, Keith closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of the one Shiro had set over his abdomen. Shiro’s fingers twitched over his ribcage, and Keith helped steady them by holding onto that wonderfully loving hand. Between the stream of kisses he received, Keith smiled as he told Shiro, “I love you, too.”


End file.
